In recent years, as electronic devices continuously develop, optoelectronic devices are increasingly widely used. An optoelectronic device mainly includes a packaged part and a core component. The packaged part receives a high-frequency signal and a low-frequency signal that are transmitted by an external driving circuit of the optoelectronic device, and its surface is mostly formed by a ceramic circuit. The core component includes a chip subcarrier and an optoelectronic chip. The optoelectronic chip is located on the chip subcarrier, and may be a directly modulated laser, a modulator, or a detector.
In the prior art, a wire-bonding is used to connect a high-frequency signal and a low-frequency signal between the packaged part and the core component.
Disadvantages of the prior art are as follows:
In the prior art, a wire-bonding is used to connect a high-frequency signal and a low-frequency signal between a packaged part and a core component, which takes air as a generalized dielectric, so that the high-frequency signal cannot be efficiently transmitted. This affects high-frequency performance of an entire optoelectronic device to a certain extent. In addition, in an existing packaged optoelectronic device, a large number of wire-bondings are needed to connect lines of the packaged part and a chip subcarrier, resulting in poor reliability and operability.